


Integral

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 猎人普隆普特从一个孩子那接到了一个不同寻常的任务。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum





	1. 第一章

“好啦，我差不多该走了。”

普隆普特将书本还给正撇着嘴的小女孩，站起身来。黛西用那双像天空一样湛蓝色的大眼睛看着他，像是这样就可以把他留下来。

“下次想要什么礼物呢？”金发的猎人伸手帮她理了理脸颊一侧有些凌乱的发丝，“还想要其他颜色的颜料吗？”

“我想要花，”黛西小声说道，“只要一支就可以了。”

“什么花？”普隆普特有些意外。一直以来黛西的要求都不外乎书本、颜料或者一些不太难取得的小材料，但关于鲜花的任务他还是第一次听到。“外面有很多很多花，全部搬回来可得费不少力气。”

“我想要——那片花田里的花。”女孩举起翻开的绘本，“可以让人忘掉一切不开心的事情的花。”

“这可不算什么简单的任务，”普隆普特蹲下身，让扑进怀里的女孩亲吻自己的脸颊，“但是我会努力的。要麻烦你耐心等待一段时间啦，小公主。”

“又从黛西那里接了什么新任务？”伊莉丝问道，“希望这次你不要又把自己一个人孤零零的丢进维斯贝尔湖畔的沼泽里，从什么小鸡崽身上拔毛。”

“那可不是什么普通的小鸡崽，”普隆普特说道，“那是石化鸡蛇的幼雏，黛西想要它们脑袋上的毛。”

“用来给你做捕梦网，”格拉迪欧抱着一堆被褥走了过去，“这次想必也是在给你琢磨什么新礼物。”普隆普特打了个寒颤，突然想起来昨天伊格尼斯提醒他今天降温，要记得添衣服。虽然不愿意承认，但他的确想不到要关注天气预报这种东西——即使被提醒了也往往会慢上几拍。

“她想要花，”普隆普特无视了兄妹俩一贯的调戏，“那个传说中的花田——去了之后就可以忘记一切烦恼的。我觉得这和我应该没什么关系。”

“噢，”伊莉丝眨眨眼，“这可有点难办了。”

房间里一时只剩下炖锅里咕噜咕噜的声响。普隆普特不自觉地吞咽了一下，意识到今天是一周一次的断食日。他该告辞了。

“去猎人协会总部问问，”格拉迪欧突然说道。普隆普特没想到他还在房间里。“那里应该有人知道。”

“你要去那里做什么呢？”伊札尼亚问道。

火炉里的木柴发出炸裂开来的轻响。梅尔达西欧的前任会长在度过了漫长的十年黑夜之后依旧精神矍铄，凝视着普隆普特的眼睛和他们从老人手里接过钥匙那时一样锐利。

“去帮一个孩子摘花，”普隆普特答道。“很抱歉用这种小事来打扰您。”

“道歉说一次就够了，”老人挥了挥手，“这也没什么大不了的。只不过你来这边可能是白跑一趟了——这方面的消息我远没有自己的姐妹灵通。”

普隆普特颔首致谢，转身准备离开时被伊札尼亚唤了一声。“你要知道不是什么事都和听起来一样轻松，孩子，”老人叮嘱道，“在一个劲地付出之前考虑好后果。”

“我明白的，”普隆普特点点头，“谢谢您。”

“要知道人们一般不会为了一个绘本故事跑这么远，”萨尼亚说道，一边用一个猝不及防的急刹把普隆普特差点甩到挡风玻璃上。看来满世界跑的博物学家开车的风格和她的研究环境一样狂野。“那个孩子对你来说很重要吗？”

“我和她是朋友，”普隆普特后知后觉地准备系上安全带，发现锁扣已经松散得只半个零件。他自暴自弃地把自己瘫在了座位上，“再说不能让孩子失望，对吧？”

“你可以随便找一朵好看但少见的花，给它编个名字，顺便给自己编一个翻山越岭的冒险故事，”一个急转弯，普隆普特有些紧张地扶住门把手，“一样行得通。”

“谎言比失言好不到哪里去，”猎人回答道，“实在找不到的话我会和她道歉的。”

“我以为只有两种人会去找这样的地方，”萨尼亚用她飞快的语速总结道，“一种人沉溺在无可救药的空想里，一种人被爱人伤得太重——你是哪种，普隆普特？”

男人沉默了很久。那个问号在狭小的车厢里徘徊着，像找不着出口的蜜蜂。

“你还挺浪漫的，萨尼亚，”普隆普特说道，“可惜我只是去帮一个孩子摘花。”

普隆普特被那辆扬尘而去的顺风车扑了一脸的沙土。

他捂着嘴发出一阵惊天动地的咳嗽，不得已要倚在停车棚下一根残破不堪的柱子上喘息着。普隆普特努力平息着过于粗重的呼吸声，疑心自己是否应该听从伊格尼斯的劝导去采购一些防尘口罩。无论如何抵抗，他的呼吸道已经下定决心要和他对着干了——就像他的胃一样。

普隆普特曾经以为这些事会来得晚一些。“正值壮年呢，”他记得自己这么说过。正值壮年的人不应该有一副如此不堪一击的身躯——的确如此。格拉迪欧和伊格尼斯看起来甚至没有什么变化，岁月像是独独挑中普隆普特，在他身上刻下难以忽略的痕迹。

他抬起头，看到了站在自己面前的路西斯将军。

一阵更加猛烈的咳嗽打断了普隆普特尚未出口的问好。科尔走过来帮他拍着背，耐心得和当初负责普隆普特的集训的时候如出一辙。说到岁月的痕迹，普隆普特不无苦涩地想到，自己恐怕永远不会像不死将军一样优秀，不管这幅身躯当初被制造出来时的用途是战斗还是什么其他东西。

“普隆普特，”科尔说道，“很久不见。看来你没有好好保重身体。”

“一点小毛病，”普隆普特在好不容易平复一些的喘息间说道，“马上就好。”

“你来这边做什么？”将军问道，语气中依旧带着关切，“如果是狩猎任务的话我可以搭把手。”

“来找奥邦布拉瑞夫人，长官，”普隆普特直起身，拍了拍身上的尘土，“你知道那片传说中的花田吗？绘本上那个。”

“恐怕绘本里的花田有些多，”科尔和他一起那条狭窄的林荫小道走去，“你说的是可以忘记烦恼的那片？”

普隆普特点点头，“我要去那里帮黛西摘花。”

“黛西，”科尔挑起眉，“摘花？去一个根本不知道是不是真的存在的地方？普隆普特，你可能有些太宠她了。”

“只是满足一个孩子的愿望，”普隆普特耸耸肩，“再说这个任务也挺有意思的。”

科尔没再说话。两人在沉默中赶路，一并解决了山路上的怪物们。小木屋很快就出现在了前方的不远处。普隆普特深吸一口气，晃了晃脑袋。今天他好像不小心忘掉了早餐——和午餐，猎人突然想到。怪不得浑身都没什么力气。

普隆普特前去和老人打招呼，将那个没头没脑的问题复述了一遍。科尔抱臂站在一旁，依旧延续着一贯的沉默。

“遗忘的花田？”琪蜜亚说出了这个名字，“你怎么知道它是不是真的存在呢？”

“老实说我的确我不清楚，”普隆普特如实回答道，“希望您能够帮帮我。”

老人沉吟了片刻，神色凝重。普隆普特疑心她是否下一秒就要从屋里搬出一个占卜水晶球。但她没有，只是继续用平静的眼神看着普隆普特。

“它不在这儿，”老人回答道，“它在很远的地方。你要去荒漠和雪原之间的地方，花田的入口就在那里。”

普隆普特还想开口问些什么——有多远？哪一片荒漠？这个时候有雪原吗？——但琪蜜亚已经阖上了双眼，像是一瞬间就重新陷入了她被打断的午后小憩。

科尔陪他走到了岔路口。“我有事要去树林里一趟，”将军说道，“就在这里道别吧。”

“好，”普隆普特点头，“保重身体，将军。”

科尔看着他，脸上露出了少有的复杂神情。他看起来欲言又止，让普隆普特开始怀疑自己的身体是否真的比想象中的糟糕，以至于每一个和他见面的人都要说教一番，将军也不例外。

“普隆普特，”将军拍了拍他的肩膀，“对自己放松一些。有些事情你不一定要完成。是时候放下了。”

在普隆普特能张口说些什么之前，科尔已经转身走向了森林。

“这条线路前不久才开通，”艾拉尼亚开了一罐不知哪里来的冰啤酒，噗呲的声响将正盯着窗外风景的普隆普特引得转过头来。“你大概不是来观光的吧？”

正如她所说，刚刚重新投入使用的火车上并没有多少乘客。特涅布莱的重建工作比路西斯好不了多少，修补这个已经残破不堪的世界需要太多精力，与之相反的则是幸存下来的人类的数量。在铁轨上忙碌的大半都是货运车，来来回回地将物资从这里带到那里——就像回到了一个普隆普特不曾经历过的时代一样。

“我在找一片花田，”普隆普特如实说出那个听起来和玩笑话没什么两样的理由，“绘本里讲的那个，去了可以忘掉所有烦恼。”

艾拉尼亚发出一声嗤笑。“童话故事？尼弗尔海姆也有差不多的，讲的是去了之后回来的人每天都只知道咧嘴傻笑，”她将剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，铁罐在手中被捏得嘎吱作响，“你去那里干什么呢？之前看起来你笑得不算少，开心果。”

“去帮一个孩子摘花。”普隆普特答道。他觉得有些疲倦，不停地重复这个答案让他不得不开始考虑自己是否有些太过于将此事当真。

前任上校轻哼了一声作为回复。“不过也许去那对你也有好处，”她若有所思地说道，“谁知道呢。”

沉默再度降临。普隆普特凝视着窗外不断变化但又无甚两样的风景，细数着一分一秒流逝的时光。一、二、三、四，一切事情都可以被记载在一串能被随意念出的数字里，无论是年份还是时秒，窗外掠过的枯树或者遮住阳光的大团云朵。

一、二、三、四，他数着，像在给自己做倒计时，又像在重新开始一场没有尽头的等待。


	2. 第二章

他在卡塔那提卡下了车。

普隆普特眨眨眼，感觉自己像是落入一片橙黄色的大海。他深吸一口气，寒冷的空气冲入气管像一支凶狠的军队。这和上次不大相同，那时这个车站寂静无声，一切事物都黏着如同他们四人之间的气氛。

“不知下次什么时候再见了，”艾拉尼亚还记得要和他道别，“保重身体。”

他沿着楼梯往下走，靴子踩过钢制的地面发出在四周碰撞的回响。放眼望去很难看到绿色的东西，普隆普特意识到。能看到的只有低矮的灌木丛、灰白色的破旧房子、烈日炙烤着的柏油地。普隆普特不紧不慢地走着，用双眼记录看到的一切——他已经很久没有再随身带过相机了。这里的街道与里德地区没什么两样，他想战争也许只是将一切事物都铲平成同一副模样。

他在一个酒馆里坐到傍晚，看着太阳逐渐隐入远处连绵的山峦之下。普隆普特用食指一下下轻敲着桌面，思绪回到之前许多个这样迎来的黄昏。他们接了讨伐使骸的任务，但过于疲惫的身躯拒绝多半天的奔波。

“今天下午在这里休息，”诺克提斯举着两杯冰凉的柠檬水在他面前坐下，“天快黑时我们就出发，晚上可以住旅馆。”

面前的杯子里没有熟悉的冰块碰撞的声响。普隆普特将剩下的一点残留着柠檬酸味的水一饮而尽，站起身来。

天快黑了。

天气比他想象中的要更加寒冷。

普隆普特默不作声地裹紧身上那件不算太厚的大衣。他记得自己曾经在更为刺骨的冰冷中跋涉，手足无措地看着心中的最后一点希望逐渐被磨得只剩下最微小的一点。他靠着那点希望走完了一段很长的路，以为从此之后自己再也不需要经历如此难熬的等待。可惜事实并非如此美好。

他沿着铁路前行，踩过沙沙作响的地面。高处的灯光照不到架桥下暗沉沉的土地，不过想来也没有必要。普隆普特早已习惯孤身一人在黑暗中前行，他深知黑暗带来的唯一一个好处就是你不需要担心自己身在何方——毕竟哪里都一样。

所以他继续走着，和其他埋头赶路的行人相比身上只多了一把枪。

身旁的铁轨上下起伏着，像在一潭死水里有一息尚存的鱼。普隆普特经过丛丛灌木、经过一堆废弃的钢铁、经过三两盏不再工作的路灯。他觉得头有些晕，但不是什么大不了的事。自己的身体早就适应在这种状态下维持工作了。

他抬头看向天空，明亮的圆盘十几年如一日地跟随着他。

在天色将明的时候，普隆普特来到了一座小镇。

他几乎以为这里只是一片保存较为完好的废墟。也许在战火尚未波及的时候人们就已经逃离这里，背着行囊、带着记忆和恐惧，去向另一个可能待不了太长久的地方。

但他看到了三个孩子。蹲在道路一旁的一颗大树下，玩着不知名的小游戏。他走过去，其中一个女孩站起身来。

“有什么可以帮到你的吗？”这个小小的领头者问道，语气中带着像压抑已久的好奇心。普隆普特朝着她微笑，打心底高兴自己的到来也许可以给这些孩子一成不变的生活带来一些少许的新意。

“我在找一片花田，”普隆普特在一旁的长椅上坐下，视线与孩子齐平。“一片去了之后就可以忘记烦恼——”他想起艾拉尼亚的话，又加上一句，“回来之后每天都可以有笑容的花田。你知道在哪里吗？”

“知道，”女孩带着出人意料的坚定对他点头，“你要往雪山那边走，但不要去到里面。妈妈说去那儿的路太长了，要等我长大一些才可以去。你要去那里吗，先生？”

“是的，”普隆普特回答她，“谢谢你告诉我怎么去。”

女孩点头，满意地转身离开，回到她已经跑远了一些的玩伴中间。普隆普特闭上眼睛，在脑海中将他最新的小小情报和之前的那些整理到一起。

他在一呼一吸间陷入了一场被推迟了很久的睡眠。

有一些冰凉的东西落在他脸上。普隆普特不知道那是雪花还是雨水，前者可能意味着他离目的地不算太远了，后者则可能给他带来一场风寒。他不希望自己生病，不因为痛苦和乏力，只因为这会害其他人担心。

“照顾好自己，”伊格尼斯说过很多次，“即使你不这么做，我们也会去做——总会有人去做。不如从第一步就开始做好，普隆普特。”

周围的颜色在他前进的过程中悄无声息地褪去，现在普隆普特置身于一片灰白而宁静的荒原。远处隐隐有一些树林，像在仓库里放了许多年的斑驳涂鸦，已经不再等待什么人前去探查。

普隆普特想起许多个匿于树林间的木屋。它们破旧不堪、吱呀作响，在普隆普特走进去之前可能不存在于任何一个活着的人类的记忆里。他在和门框一样狭窄的房间中探索，找出一两件前人遗留下来的礼物，上面满是灰尘。

他又走了一段时间，将自己画进涂鸦中的树林。

一座小木屋在前方不远处若隐若现，普隆普特疑心这是否只是他的幻想，或者一段不小心从大脑中跑出来的记忆。直到他踏进一个和记忆中无甚差别的房间，普隆普特都觉得自己是在进行一场意识尚且清晰的白日梦游。

他在房内茫然地四处打量，不知道自己在搜寻什么，好容易才想起来他在找的是一朵花——是一片花田。

脚底下的木板咔嚓作响。也许应该离开了，普隆普特想到。黛西正在等着她的花，没有什么时间可以被浪费在他这段没什么价值的故地重游上。

但他的下一步并没有落到尚且坚实的地板上。普隆普特在一声惊呼中开始下坠，失重感迅速席卷了他有些麻木的身体。

耳畔的风声震得他鼓膜生疼。普隆普特闭上眼睛，等待一个他可能不会再有时间品味的结果。

非常柔软。

这是普隆普特适才启动的大脑识别出的第一个感觉。他几乎以为自己睡在床上——上一次睡在这么柔软的床上是多久之前了？他的身体不应该还记得这种事。

普隆普特闻到清甜的味道，像是他在儿时的想象中可以躺在上面睡个够的大草坪。将自己藏匿于深深浅浅的绿色阴影之中、可以酣然大睡的、没有人会来打扰他的小小天堂。他睁开眼，眼前除了绿色什么都没有。

他继续躺了一会儿，试图让这个幻象在眼睛里多停留一段时间，然后慢慢地撑着地面爬了起来。幻象并没有消失。

围绕着他的青草柔软而浓密，除了被他压在身下的部分，其他地方都深得足够藏进一只兔子。普隆普特呆呆地跪坐在原地，伸手去摸那些草丛。

一阵风吹过，远处像有波浪涌来。窸窸窣窣的声响越来越近，普隆普特很快被带着草屑和露水气息的浪潮包裹。

“噢，”普隆普特说道，听众或许是那只藏在草丛里的兔子，“看来我找到了。”

他在黄昏时分赶到了那片花田。

路上那些只能零星看到的花朵在这里已经聚集了起来，柔嫩的花瓣在金红的阳光下被镀上一层闪烁的辉芒。普隆普特沿着脚下那条不知何人在何时开辟出来的小路小心翼翼地前行，不由自主地屏住呼吸。

但他还是可以闻到这些花的气息——甜美的、像是由所有美好的事物凝结而成的香气。

他要怎么把一朵这样的花带回去呢？普隆普特突然想到。没有人忍心摘下这样一朵花，黛西看到枯萎的花瓣肯定会哭泣。他太笨了，竟然不知道带个容器来装它。

也许一开始他根本就没相信过自己会找到。

不知道什么东西被他踢到，滚到一旁时发出轱辘轱辘的声响。普隆普特低下头，看到一个边缘已经有些破损的小小花盆。他蹲下身，将这个及时赶到的小救星拾了起来。

他继续走着，直到落在后颈的阳光逐渐褪去温度，花瓣边缘的装饰变成闪亮的银色。

“普隆普特，”他突然听到熟悉的声音。普隆普特动作很慢地转过身去，像是怀里那个空着的花盆已经有了新住客。

诺克提斯站在一片银白色的海洋里看着他。黑发的青年看起来有些不解，皱起来的眉头让普隆普特想伸手去抚平。

“你在这里做什么？”诺克提斯问道，朝着他的方向走过来。

“花，”普隆普特呆站在原地，任由已经走到面前的诺克提斯伸手去抚摸自己的脸颊，“我来带一朵花回去。”

“噢，”诺克提斯用温和的声音回答他，“那你肯定找了很久。”

他点点头。这是一个崭新的回复，诺克提斯没有像其他人一样，或者质疑、或者担心、或者不屑。普隆普特闭上眼睛，感觉有水珠从脸上滑过去，但很快就被诺克提斯擦干净。那双手在他脸上轻抚着，落在眼角、鼻尖、嘴唇上。他听到衣料摩擦的声音，一个柔软的东西贴住他的嘴唇。

他们安静地接吻。普隆普特手中的花盆落到地上，所幸没有摔碎。他拥抱住诺克提斯，攥住对方身后的衣料像是松开就会落入不见底的深渊。

普隆普特睁开眼睛，面前是一个看起来下一秒就要碎掉的花盆。他坐起身来，用尚且迷蒙的大脑思考着昨天晚上他是怎么睡着的。全无头绪。

也许只是太过劳累了。他站起身，拍掉尘土和草屑，然后捡起那个花盆。黛西已经等了很久了，他应该抓紧动作。

身边的花海散发出过于甜蜜的气息。普隆普特深吸一口气，许久都不曾有过的轻松席卷大脑乃至身体的每一个角落。看来这片花田名不虚传，猎人想到。待在这里的确令人开心——只是不知道离开后剩下的效用还有几分。

没想到他只靠着一句话就能找到这里来。即使坚持不懈地向每一个询问的人确认自己的目的，但普隆普特知道他一开始也不怎么看好这个任务。所幸这片花田没有想象中的难缠，他想到。甚至还有醒来时就能看到花盆这样的好事呢。

给黛西念绘本总是一件让他觉得开心的事情。在小时候他并没有享受过多少这样的时光——不管作为听的人还是作为看的人来说都是。大部分时间普隆普特只是沉默着翻动那些书页，让自己沉浸在那些故事里。愉快的回忆，尽管为数不多，但每次想起来都让他觉得自己的童年并不算没有任何可取之处。

这个故事他并不是第一次听了。事实上，也许每个孩子在小时候都听到过关于花田的故事，只不过并不是人人都能像他这样找过来。他第一次知道这个故事，是在一个夜晚，他窝在沙发上，听人念一本不知道从书架哪个角落翻出来的书——

普隆普特停下步伐。

听什么人念呢？他困惑地询问自己。他的父母不怎么在家，睡前故事拥有只有玩偶陪着他看，而其他人——其他人不存在。普隆普特没有朋友。

他觉得头很晕，像被蛮力摁进一潭冰冷的湖水。普隆普特张开口想要呼吸，想要确认自己身边有足够的氧气，想要知道他是否真的已经从梦境中醒来——

普隆普特坠入那个黑暗而冰冷的湖泊，没有人伸手拉他一把。


	3. 第三章

已经是夜晚了。

普隆普特想要就这样接着睡下去。在这片无尽的花田里、在闪烁的繁星下、在清爽的晚风里。他觉得很累，一直以来都积攒在肩头的疲惫让他像是被压进很深的雪原里，不管往哪个方向走都寸步难行。这么长的时间过去，他第一次觉得没有力气再站起来。

他听到什么人走过来的声音，沙沙的轻响被淹没在风吹过草叶带来的声音里。

“普隆普特，”有人喊他，“怎么睡在这里？”

普隆普特艰难地睁开眼睛，看到一片璀璨的星空，和面前的黑发青年。那双凝视着自己的眼眸是很深的蓝色，几乎要融入他身后的夜空里。他接着闭上眼睛，听到诺克提斯在他身旁跪下，动作很慢、很轻。他任由自己被抱起来，窝进一个温暖的怀抱里。

“你应该多吃点，”诺克提斯亲吻他的额头，嘴唇冰凉，让普隆普特终于从半梦半醒的状态中脱离出一些来，“怎么这么瘦了？”

“有时忘记了，”他迷迷糊糊地回答，在脑海里默默数着自己遗失了几次进食，“——我有点渴。”

一丁点蓝光在他视野的角落里闪现。诺克提斯将水罐送到他嘴边之后也没有松手的意思，普隆普特犹豫了一下，就着瓶口喝了起来。水很冰——他感觉自己像是吞下了一小团火焰，刺骨的触感灼烧着他的食道，一路落到空荡荡的胃里。

喝完那瓶水后他继续靠在诺克提斯的怀抱里。身后的青年不发一言，拇指一下下摩挲着普隆普特的手背。他再次闭上眼睛，奇异的困倦再次袭上头来。就在他感到自己快要睡着的时候，诺克提斯再次凑过来亲吻他的脸颊。

“我们去找花吧，”诺克提斯在他耳边低语，温暖的气息让普隆普特更加昏昏欲睡，“给黛西的花，还记得吗？”

普隆普特点点头，恍惚之间已经站起身来，诺克提斯牵着他的手。

普隆普特跟着他前行，另一手将花盆紧紧抱在胸前。

他们走了相当长的一段路。诺克提斯像是早早想好了目的地，带着普隆普特在这座银白色的迷宫里穿梭。两人终于停下时，普隆普特早已经忘了来时的路。他困惑地看着突然停下的诺克提斯，像是一瞬间忘了他们这一晚上的漫游是为了什么。

“这朵花怎么样？”诺克提斯转过身来问他，脸上的笑容让普隆普特想要永久地记录下来——但他已经太久没有带着相机了，只能努力地将它刻在脑海里。

不远处的草丛中长着那朵被诺克提斯相中的花。它比自己的伙伴要更高一些，染着银辉的花瓣在微风中摇曳。

“当然可以，”普隆普特点头，“它美极了。”

他们开始了谨慎而小心翼翼的作业。诺克提斯沉默着帮普隆普特将包裹着一团泥土的根茎挖出，然后动作轻柔地将花移植到它的新居所里。变得沉甸甸的花盆被普隆普特抱在手中，花的气息现在离得很近，让他有些不知所措。

“诺克特——”普隆普特突然感到很慌乱，恐惧没由来地将他的心包裹起来，也有可能一直盘踞在其中生长，“我好像把你忘了，我不知道为什么——我为什么把你忘了，诺克特？”

他不记得自己已经多久没有这样语无伦次过了，至少没有在诺克提斯面前这样过。没有那么多时间可以由他浪费。普隆普特张开口，想更加清楚地再问一遍，但泪水堵住他的喉咙，让他只能站在原地看着诺克提斯。站在不远处、但像是永远都不会离他再近哪怕一点点的诺克提斯。

“是这片花田让你忘记的，”诺克提斯温和地解答了他那含糊不清的问题，“这里能让你忘记烦恼，只会想起开心的事情，还记得吗？”

普隆普特摇摇头，伸手去擦掉脸颊上刚刚落下就已经冰凉的泪水，“不可能，”诺克提斯怎么可能会是自己的烦恼？他的挚友、他在难以支撑下去的时候能想起来的唯一的希望、他所爱着的——诺克提斯不可能被他忘记，他不允许自己忘记诺克提斯，无论过去了多久。“我不想忘记你——我不会忘记你的。”

诺克提斯没有再回答他。青年只是看着普隆普特，眼神里的悲伤让他的心脏痛得像被用冰锥一点点凿开来。他不希望看到诺克提斯露出这样的表情，这意味着他们中的某一个人即将或者已经经历了一场失去。

上次诺克提斯也是这样看着他，那时他们坐在篝火旁边，前方就是使骸盘踞的殷索姆尼亚。他们匆促地告别，然后诺克提斯只身一人奔赴战场，普隆普特只能站在台阶下等着——他不敢抬头目送自己的王。但黎明最终还是到来，只是没有人能阻止诺克提斯的离开。普隆普特跪在王座前，眼泪在战斗时、在奔来这里的路上便已流尽。他的等待有什么意义呢？

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯的声音很轻，但普隆普特第一次希望他不要继续说下去。之前他总是嫌诺克提斯太闷，想着法子找话题，最好能让对方把心里想的都一股脑说出来，好让普隆普特想办法让他重新开心起来，“你应该回去了。黛西还在等着你呢。”

他继续倔强地摇头，像是这样就可以阻止什么事的发生。“我不回去了，”他哽咽着说道，“我留在这里——这样就可以和你在一起了，是吗？那我不会再走了。”

“那样会让我伤心的，”诺克提斯说道。他的声音好像又远了一点，身影也变得更加模糊。普隆普特更加用力地擦拭掉眼里的泪水，发现这一切都无济于事，“就像你把我忘了一样的伤心。”

“我们之后还会再见面的，”他看着普隆普特，眼角带上一点笑意，“但不是在这里，也没有那么快。再等一等，好吗？现在有很多人在等着你回去呢。”

很多人在等着他——这是普隆普特不曾想过的事情。他呆愣楞地在脑海里回数自己认得的人，伊格尼斯、格拉迪欧兰斯、伊莉丝、塔尔科特、黛西——的确有人可能在等着他。但他不是很在乎，他知道自己在等待着什么。他在等着再次见到诺克提斯的时候，而他现在已经不想再等下去了。

但是诺克提斯会伤心的，普隆普特将那句话重新在心里念了一遍。如果他这么做，诺克提斯会感到难过。他不能让诺克提斯难过。

“答应我好吗？”诺克提斯继续说道，“再等一等。我会去接你的。”

“真的吗？”普隆普特问他。在离他们很远的地方，朝阳透过地平线开始将这片花海笼罩在晨曦里。他不愿意去看它，就像之前的那次黎明一样。

“真的。”诺克提斯认真地回答他，像在允诺会给一个孩子带来糖果作为礼物。“我会第一个去接你。”

“好，”普隆普特点点头，“我答应你。”

诺克提斯对着他微笑，先前眼里的阴霾不复存在。普隆普特想自己这一次也成功地完成了任务——他重新让诺克提斯开心起来了。他伸出手，想要问问诺克提斯自己可不可以有什么奖励，虽然达成这件事本身对他来说就是一种嘉奖。

但他什么也没有抓到。刺骨的寒意将他包围，普隆普特跌跌撞撞地后退，几乎要抱不动手里的花盆。他大口喘息着，像是周围的氧气所剩不多，而他没有更多的时间去吸入下一口空气——他觉得脸上很疼，寒冷透过不存在的伤痕渗透进来，让他睁不开眼睛——自己是什么时候把眼睛闭上的？

然后他听到模糊不清的声音，有什么东西在他眼前晃动。普隆普特想伸手驱赶那个黑影，发现自己没有一点力气。

“——得到吗？”突然响起的声音像炸弹在近在咫尺的地方被引爆。普隆普特动作缓慢地眨眼，眼神聚焦到面前的男人身上。

“听得到吗？”对方又问了一次，语气像是松了口气，“你在这里多久了？还站得起来吗？”

普隆普特点点头，又摇摇头。他再次闭上眼睛，在听清楚下一个问题之前便失去了意识。

“这次比上次的沼泽地还要严重！”伊莉丝在床边急得跳脚。无论到了几岁，她都不屑于掩盖住自己的心情，以至于现在冲天的怒火几乎让刚刚醒来的普隆普特宁愿自己还在昏睡，“你为什么一个人跑到雪山里去？如果没有人发现你的话——如果他没有把你带回来、没有帮你联系医院、没有找到我们的话——你知道会怎么样吗？”

“我会死，”普隆普特平静地回答她，“对不起，伊莉丝。让你担心了。”

这句道歉不出意料地瞬间扑灭了快要烧到房梁的滔天怒火。小阿米西提亚挨着她的哥哥坐下，将瞪视的目标转为了到现在为止不发一言的格拉迪欧。后者看着普隆普特，脸色并不比伊莉丝好上多少。

“普隆普特，”格拉迪欧像是想要训斥他，就同以往一样，但最终只是叹了口气。“你是在找那片花田吗？”

“嗯，”普隆普特点头，“我找到了。只是没办法带花回来。”

“我想黛西不会介意的，”门口传来另一个人的声音，“她很担心你。”

伊格尼斯走了进来，手里举着两只热气腾腾的马克杯。“格拉迪欧，伊莉丝，”他说道，将其中一个杯子送到普隆普特手里，“可以让我和普隆普特单独谈一下吗？”

普隆普特眨眨眼，决定低下头去喝茶。茶水的温度刚好可以入口，他很快就喝掉了大半杯。等他再抬起头时，兄妹俩已经离开了房间。

伊格尼斯正看着这个方向。普隆普特有时怀疑他已经重新找回了视力，几乎没有人能感觉到伊格尼斯和以前有什么不同——他一如既往的沉稳、可靠，无论何时都能想出解决问题的方法。

“我有一些问题想要问你，”伊格尼斯的声音很温和，“你不回答也可以，好吗？”

普隆普特点点头。他想不明白伊格尼斯会有什么问题要问自己，不过就目前的情况来看，和花田大概脱不了干系。

“我听黛西说你是去为她摘一朵花，”伊格尼斯果然这么问道，“能告诉我那是什么花吗？”

“绘本里的那片花田，去了可以忘记烦恼，只想起开心事。”普隆普特回答道，想要就这件事打趣，“你也想去吗，伊格？”

“我曾是个孩子时的确也这么想过，”伊格尼斯的嘴角露出一点笑容，“只可惜行动力没有你高。”

他们沉默了一会儿。普隆普特小口喝着剩下的热茶，房间里只剩下风吹窗户时的声响。

“我在那里看到了诺克提斯。”他突然说道。伊格尼斯没有接话，只是静静地听着。

“我只在晚上才能见到他，”普隆普特继续说道，“他很年轻，还是我们刚刚开始旅行时候的样子。他带我找到了一朵花，移到了花盆里。”

“在白天时我会忘记他，”他低下头，看着空荡荡的杯底，“但很快就会想起来。我想留在那里，但是诺克提斯不愿意我留下。醒来时我在那个木屋里。”

“最开始的那一间吗？”伊格尼斯问道。

“最开始的那一间，”普隆普特回答他，感觉自己的脑内传来隐隐的刺痛。“没有花，只有漫天的大雪。医生说我晚一点就会死在那里。”

他把杯子放到一旁的柜子上，重新倒回柔软的床褥里。普隆普特凝视着熟悉的、墙纸有些陈旧的天花板，疑心自己又开始酸涩起来的眼睛是否还不太适应灯光。

“伊格尼斯，”他喃喃道，“我只是做了一场梦吗？其实诺克提斯根本不在那里？”

伊格尼斯没有回答他的问题。

“遗忘的花田，”他说道，普隆普特转过头去看着他，“听说这是那片花田真正的名字。在最初的版本里，那里是一片禁地——不是什么去了就能忘掉烦恼的地方。”

“那是生与死的交界之处，”伊格尼斯继续说道，“虽然我不确定这个信息的真实性。去了那里的人们可能会迷失，不再留恋原来的世界，最终被带到另一个地方，一个我们没办法把你救回来的地方。”

“除非有人告诉他怎么出去。”普隆普特接道。

“对，”伊格尼斯点头，“除非有人不愿意让你留下。”

普隆普特闭上眼睛。他想起诺克提斯在第一个夜晚给他的拥抱，和最后一个黎明前对方的承诺。那些亲吻落在他的脸颊上、落在他的耳后、落在他的颈间，普隆普特伸手在自己的皮肤上摸索，像是希望找到什么印记。

“所以诺克提斯在那里，”他感觉到眼泪划到枕头上，但懒得去管它们。伊格尼斯是不会看到的。“对吗？”

“我想是这样，”伊格尼斯的声音依旧温和，“是他送你出来的。”

他将手帕递给了普隆普特。

“好吧，”黛西将双臂抱在胸口，瞪着提了一袋子零食的普隆普特，“这次没关系。但我还是很生气！”

“对不起，”普隆普特充满歉意地蹲下身来，“下次我会更加努力的。”

“不是因为这个，大笨蛋！”黛西厉声说道，只是浓重的鼻音将女孩的本就不多的威慑力冲淡了一些，“你怎么可以去那么危险的地方——如果你回不来了怎么办呀？”

普隆普特接住飞扑进自己怀里的小女孩，零食袋掉在身旁的地面上。黛西靠在他肩头抽泣，泪水和鼻涕糊在猎人的衣服上。“我不想要你再去那样的地方了——普隆普特，对不起，以后我不会再提无理的要求……”

“不是你的错，”普隆普特轻拍着黛西的后背，声音被一阵响亮的抽泣淹没，“是我太不小心，以后不会这样了。”

“你找到那片花田了吗？”黛西抬起头来，自己擦着眼泪问他，“没找到也没关系，不要再去找了！”

“放轻松点，小公主，”普隆普特笑着帮她抹去几颗挂在脸颊上的泪珠，“我找到了，只可惜还没来得及带一朵花回来。”

“没关系，”黛西还在抽噎着，“我只想知道那里是什么样的——你可以讲讲吗？”

普隆普特将女孩抱起来，放到一旁的长椅上。他拿出手帕帮黛西擦干净眼泪，然后把零食袋里那一大包糖果送到女孩手里。

“我在那里遇到了一位朋友，”普隆普特在她身旁坐下，“或许我可以给你讲讲他的故事。”


End file.
